


Наше мнимое «завтра» не кончится никогда

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: До того, как Киоко узнает, что не может иметь детей, оставалось три месяца, восемь дней и пятнадцать часов. До того, как она решит, что не готова к отношениям на расстоянии — еще полгода.





	Наше мнимое «завтра» не кончится никогда

— Как вы можете так легко ждать его, Савада-сан? Как у вас получается? — Киоко дрожащей рукой поднесла к губам чайную чашку и сделала глоток, тут же начиная шипеть от боли; язык обожгло.

Нана улыбнулась понимающе, не отрываясь от своего занятия — сполоснуть тарелку, протереть идеально белым полотенцем, убрать в шкаф, сполоснуть тарелку, протереть идеально белым полотенцем, убрать в шкаф, сполоснуть… Делать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы молчание не казалось лишенной смысла пыткой.

— Я люблю его, — наконец ответила Нана, когда тарелки закончились. В жестяной банке еще оставалось немного муки — можно было сделать пирог.

— Разве брак по любви не подразумевает нечто… Нечто обоюдное? — Киоко беспомощно поглядела на дно чашки, будто надеясь найти ответ там. Чашка предсказуемо молчала. Тикали часы на стене.

— Конечно же, подразумевает, дорогая, — Нана взглянула на Киоко так, будто та сказала какую-то нелепицу, и продолжила месить тесто. — Но расстояние любви не помеха.

— Да-да, вы правы, — пробормотала Сасагава себе под нос, низко опустив голову. — Просто я по нему скучаю. Как он мог так легко попрощаться и уехать?

— О, милая, — Савада отряхнула руки от муки и погладила поникшую Киоко по рыжим волосам. — Это очень легко — прощаться и покидать любимых. Не обернуться, не рвануть обратно — в тысячу раз сложнее. У Тсу-куна это всегда отлично получалось. Талант, доставшийся от отца.

— Вот как, — слабо отозвалась Сасагава.

— Ничего, солнышко, у тебя подружки, брат. Да и к тому же, вот родишь Тсу-куну деток, а там и скучать не придется, — Нана потрепала будущую невестку по щеке и, напевая что-то, вернулась к готовке. Сасагава подняла усталый взгляд на Саваду и налила себе еще чаю. Время близилось к вечеру, за окном смеркалось.

До того, как Киоко узнает, что не может иметь детей, оставалось три месяца, восемь дней и пятнадцать часов. До того, как она решит, что не готова к отношениям на расстоянии — еще полгода.

А пока, разгоняя все сомнения и страхи, крепко обхватывало тонкий девичий пальчик обручальное кольцо.


End file.
